


Repayment

by Phi_JiJi



Series: Supernatural stuff AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Blowjobs, Hickeys, Hybrid AU, Kissing, M/M, doghybrid, wolfhybrid, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: After over two years of living together, because of a dumb comment Chanyeol made, Taemin decided to finally repay Jongin for what he has done for him





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> I first wanted to write smut but I didn't because it's my first try doing this in english and while I was writing this i realised how cringey it would get so I just let it be the way it is now.  
> I hope you'll still like it :D
> 
> (Also this isn't beta read so there might be a few typos)

**PoV Jongin**

It's been about two and a half year since I took Taemin in. He was just like a lost puppy even though he is older than me.  
But he wouldn't have survived any longer alone. So I took him home.  
There were a few awkward misunderstandings, since he was a city dog and I was a wolf but now everything works just fine. Except for the few times Taemin doesn't want to follow my rules.  
„I told you that you won't go outside! We're in the middle of the woods, you won't find back, if you would even survive it!“, I yelled at the older hybrid. Who was trying to open the door I was holding closed.  
„I've been living here for more than three years and I've been outside with you often enough. I know how to get back. And no one would ever try to attack me because they all know that I belong to you and you would rip them in half if you would find the culprit“ he yelled back, his light brown puppy ears leaning to the side and his tail wagging aggressively.  
“Taemin please, you know I don't want you to wander of alone” I then said, keeping my voice calmer than before. “And you know, that I sometimes just want some time to be alone” he told me. There was definitely guilt in his eyes as it wasn't his intention to make me mad.  
“I'm just...worried” I explained to him.  
“But you don't have to be. I lived alone for almost eighteen years” he said, looking up to me.  
“But the city is different from the woods”I tried to get my point clear. “It's do dangerous for you to go alone”.

“Then come with me” he offered.  
I looked at him confused. “But didn't you just told me that you wanted time alone?” I asked him.  
“Yeah, but... I guess it's ok” he said, smiling shyly. I smiled back at him, relived that I didn't have to worry about him outside.  
When we left the house Taemin reluctantly took my hand and slid his finger between mine. I could slightly smell his fear but he tried to cover it by pretending not to be afraid. I didn't say anything to him because I knew that he wanted me not to.  
“Where do you even want to go?”, I asked him them.  
He didn't even turned his head to me as he whispered “To the City?”, holding my hand tighter. “But... if you don't want to we can go back” he said after a few seconds of silence.  
“No. It's- It's okay” I told him. His head snapped up to look me in the eyes “Really?”, he asked again. “Yes” I answered “I owe it to you”.  
His eyes lit up and he suddenly jumped up and hugged me. 

As soon as we arrived at the end of the woods Taemin stopped and looked over to me. I just nodded. I knew he would ask again if I was okay with going into the city. He knew I didn't like it and the people in the city didn't like to see me either but I would always try my best to make Taemin happy.  
He was still holding my hand when we crossed the border between forest and city and smiled at me.  
“It'll be okay” he told me and dragged me along.

It took about two or three hour when we were back at the woods. My arm were full with bags filled with stuff Taemin bought.  
Even though it wasn't really late due to the density of the trees it was already quite dark. I could feel how Taemin held on to my T-Shirt since he couldn't take my hand. I couldn't help but smile.  
“Let's get going. I'll cook you something as soon as we get home” I told him and began to walk again.  
Since Taemin was afraid of the dark (what he would of course deny if asked) we went to my house faster that we would in normal daylight.  
When we arrived at the house the door was wide open. “Not again...” I mumbled, suspecting who it could be. Taemin's grip became tighter.  
There was only a small possibility that it could have actually been someone dangerous. Most probably it was one of my friends who just show up at my house every now and then. But Taemin often thought it may be a burglar or worse, but there was never a time that that actually happened.  
Taemin hid a little behind me when we entered the house. I could hear noises coming from the kitchen, but the person also seemed to have heard us, as I could then hear footsteps coming nearer.

“Jongin! There you are! Where have you been?”, the guy asked.  
“Chanyeol, for gods sake! I told you to not just come inside of my house if I'm not home!” I yelled at him but it didn't bother him at all, as his eyes wandered behind me and on Taemin. “Oh, so you went out with your puppy? That at least explains all those bags” he said with an almost evil grin on his face. “What did he promise you so that you would go into the city with him?”, he then asked.  
“Stop calling him puppy, he is older than you!”, I told him for the millionth time.  
“Don't be like that. Now tell me, what do you get in exchange?”, he asked again, still grinning.  
“Nothing” I told him. It was the truth but he didn't wanted to believe it.  
“Yeah, yeah” he commented.  
During our talk Taemin was still hiding behind me, gripping my shirt, muttering something that sounded like a small growling.  
“Oh, so he's territorial” Chanyeol laughed, pretending to be afraid of Taemin.”He's not... But anyway, what do you want from me that you are here in the first place”, I then asked him, finally putting down all of Taemin's bags on the kitchen table. Taemin didn't move a single centimetre, he just glared at Chanyeol as if would try to kill him any second.  
“Well...” Chanyeol began, suddenly becoming slightly flustered. “You know... me and Baekhyun”  
“Did you finally ask him out?”, I blurted out. Chanyeol blushed deeply, which was why I knew that I hit the bullseye. Now I was the one grinning and even Taemin was smiling slightly.  
“Yes but, well... we are going on a date tonight and I just kinda don't know what we should do. He said I should pick him up and I was the one to decide where to go” he explained to me.  
“And now you're asking me for dating ideas?”, I laughed. He just nodded and lowered his head in embarrassment.  
“You could go to the park” Taemin suddenly suggested.  
“But... the city...?”, Chanyeol asked.  
“Yeah. But if you go during the night the possibility to find anyone that would judge you is almost zero. During the day there were always a lot of couples so I guess it's a quite popular dating spot and I guess Baekhyun has never really been in the city right?”, Taemin made his point.  
A bit surprised, Chanyeol nodded. I was surprised myself too. Normally Taemin wouldn't just start to talk in front of any of my friends because he would be to frightened of them since all of them are wolves.  
“Are you happy now? Full of ideas?”, I asked Chanyeol crossing my arms.  
“Yeah, thanks... I guess” he said, smiling slightly. “I'll get going then” he added while leaving the kitchen.  
As soon as I heard the door falling shut I stood up again and picked up some of the many bags. “Let's unpack your stuff” I said to the older one who still just stood there. He nodded slightly and took the rest of the bags to follow me to his room upstairs  
“What did he mean with, what I would give you in exchange?”, he asked while he started unpacking the first bag.  
“He was just trying to annoy me” I told him, sitting down on his bed.  
“Still, what did he mean by that?”, he asked again.  
“What do you expect what he meant with that? The pervert Park Chanyeol?”, I asked with a ironical tone in my voice.  
Taemin blushed immediately, now knowing fairly well what Chanyeol meant with that.  
“Would-would you like it, if I would give you something for that in exchange?”, he stuttered, looking down  
“What are you talking about? I already told you that I owed it to you because I yelled at you” I told him.  
“But... shouldn't I repay you for... like everything” he said , still not lifting his head up, instead his ears hung down.  
“You know that you don't have to repay me for anything. I'm happy that you are here with me” I told him, sitting down next to him on the floor and laying a hand on his shoulders. “You don't have to think that you have to give me anything, Okay?” I said, smiling at him to show him that I actually meant it.  
“But it's not right, is it? Wolves have mates and because of me you never have time for yourself or any other person. That's not how you imagined to live right?,”, he whispered. I could hear in his voice that he was about to cry.  
“Don't cry Taemin. There's nothing more important than you” I told him, lifting him onto my lap and hugging him.  
“But...” he once again wanted to say something.  
“No buts. There's no reason to think that anything you do is wrong. I wouldn't dare replace you with anything in this world” I said, holding him tight, wiping away a tear that was flowing down his cheek.  
Luckily it only took a few minutes for Taemin to calm down and he just sat on my lap silently and buried his head in my neck while holding onto my shirt tightly.  
“Better?”, I asked him. “Yeah” he mumbled, but still not letting go of me.  
“Do you want to unpack the other bags?”, I asked him.  
“Later” he just said, lifting his head to look me in the eyes. I smiled at him and stroked his head.  
“So what do you want to do instead?”, I asked smiling.  
“I don't know... just let me sit here a bit longer” he spoke and laid one of his hand on mine.

“Jongin?”, he then suddenly said. “Hm?” “Look at me” he requested. As he asked I looked down to him, wondering why he wanted me to look at him.  
“Can I still somehow repay you?”, he asked. I couldn't help but smile a bit.  
“Taemin, I already told you that it's ok” I reminded him.  
“But... I want to” he said, looking me directly in the eye. “Please... just tell me anything I can do to do you a favour” he almost whined, grabbing my hand tighter. “Is there really nothing I can do?”, he asked.  
“No. But if you really want to do anything for me just think about something yourself. I'm sure you'll find something” I told him and ruffled his hair. He laid back his ears slightly and looked at me a bit disappointed.  
“Oh come on, don't look at me like that” I pleaded, but instead he looked at me with his cute little puppy-like eyes.  
“Okay, I got something” he said after thinking for a little while. “Close your eyes” he demanded.  
I did as he wanted and closed my eyes. “I hope you know that I trust you, don't you dare to do me wrong” I told him, grinning.  
“I won't, don't worry. But just as you promise me not to open your eyes” he agreed. I nodded in response and leaned back a bit.  
I could feel how Taemin first stood up, but directly sat back down in another pose. Now he was sitting on my lap with his knees on both sides of me. I didn't say anything, but instead couldn't help but smile.

I could feel his soft lips being laid on mine, which caused me to smile even more. It sure wasn't the first time for me, to be honest. I've already kissed him a few times, but he couldn't know as he would always sleep if I kissed him. Therefore I only smiled brighter because this time he did it because he wanted to do it.  
My hand that were laying on the floor first, automatically found their way to his hips, just to pull him closer than he already was.  
“Can I open my eyes now?”, I asked him after we broke the kiss, still holding him near. He first didn't say anything but then whispered a small “Yeah”.  
When I opened my eyes I could see how red Taemin has gotten. “See I knew you would find something” I said, laying one of my hands on his cheek to make sure he'll look at me.  
He nodded slightly but tried not to look at me in embarrassment.  
“So... do you not hate me because of that?”, he asked shyly.  
“Are you seriously asking me that?”, I asked. “How would I hate you, Lee Taemin?”  
He didn't seem to have expected this answer. His head became even more red and he tried to hide his face but I didn't let him.  
“I could never hate you. You are the most important person in my life” I told him, leaning my forehead against him. “And you probably can't imagine how long I waited for you to finally kiss me” I added. Again, Taemin tried to hide his face but couldn't and instead just didn't look at me.  
“Taemin”, I said, to get his attention. He looked up a bit but didn't look me in the eyes. “Let me kiss you again” I insisted, smiling at him.  
He didn't reply in words, instead he closed his eyes and leaned a bit closer. I also closed my eyes and connected our lips again. I noticed how Taemin laid his hands in my neck and pulled closer.  
Taemin's breath hitched a tiny bit when I licked over his lips. I automatically used this chance and slid my tongue into his mouth.  
With one of his hands he grabbed my hair at the back of the head.  
Taemin had to break the kiss in Order to breathe. “Jongin...” he whispered against my lips with a raspy voice. But instead of letting him say anything and kissed him again. I could feel his tail wag slightly against my leg. I carefully laid my hands under the older ones but and slightly raised my right leg, causing him to slide down my leg. He quietly whimpered against my lips and grabbed my hair tighter out of reflex. I groaned a bit due to the slight pain at the back of my head.  
“So-sorry, but my body kinda just...” he began to apologize. “It's fine” I interrupted him “it's not your fault”. He just hummed something in response but still loosened his grip so far, that he could lay his arm on my shoulder again.  
He slightly licked my lower lip and looked at me with big eyes.  
Maybe, but just maybe, I got aroused by this view. But I realised fast that I wasn't the only one when Taemin grinded against my leg. As he did so he moaned against my lips and grinded once again.  
I slipped my hand under Taemin's shirt and lifted it a little bit. “Is it okay?”, I asked the older one, making sure I don't go to far without him actually wanting it. He hummed in agreement and sealed our lips again.  
The kiss quickly got hot again and Taemin whined when I lifted him up slightly. “Bed...” I whispered against his lips and tried to stand up without breaking the kiss once more.  
With one hand under his shirt and the other under his butt I stood up the best I could and put him on him bed.  
He lifted up my shirt slightly, seeming as if he wanted to tell me I should get going. I grinned and broke the kiss to quickly took off his shirt. “You too” he said quiet, grabbing my shirt and lifting it up again. I quickly followed his command and took off his shirt too and threw it on the ground to his shirt.  
I could hear Taemin's tail knock on the bed out of excitement. With a slight push I made him lay down on his back. I sat down between his legs, so he couldn't close them and leaned down to him.  
“You look good” he suddenly said without context and a smile on his lips, crossing his arms behind my head.  
“You too” I responded earning a cute little giggle from him. He pulled me down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and begun to kiss his jawline first, then going down to his neck. Taemin tried to hold in a moan when I bit him slightly, leaving a small bruise. I repeated this a few time and soon his neck was full with little hickeys.  
“Stop it” he begged under his breath, trying to push me away.  
“But why? You look even better now” I said grinning, sitting up bit to look at my work. I laid one of my hands on his chest, pinching his nipple. He squealed and got red, making me grin even more at how sensitive he was.  
“Turn around” I commanded, getting an idea.  
“Why?”, he asked. “Just do it, for me~” I said, letting him have enough space to actually turn around properly. He did as I wanted but groaned a little bit when he laid down on his hard-on.  
His brown tail twitched a bit and I couldn't help but grin when I took it between my fingers and pulled at it.  
Out of shock Taemin moaned and then buried his head in one of his pillow. “What are you doing?” he asked muffled.  
“What does it seem like?”, I asked him in return, leaning down to him, nibbling on his ear, making him moan once again.  
“I-i don't know, but it feels weird” he mumbled, his breathing has gotten faster.  
“Well, if we go any further than this there's no turning back” I told him. He looked at me with a little shock but it softened right away as he smiled at me.  
“Okay” he said, turning his head far enough to give me a little kiss. “I'll do whatever you tell me to do” he added, laying his head back down onto the pillow, smiling at me. I smiled back and gave him a small kiss on his temple.  
Whilst sitting back up I lifted up his waist to get better access to his pants to pull these down, letting him in his boxers only.  
I turned him around again so he would face me and parted his legs sitting between them again. Taemin automatically raised his hips again, whining and reaching for my hand, just to let him lay it onto his crotch. With his other hand he covered his mouth to stay more quiet. I grinned and let my hand slip into his boxers, pulling them down and slightly touching his hard dick making him moan again.  
“Jongin, please do something. It hurts” he whined, leaning against the slight touch. I then completely stripped him naked and looked at his body for a short moment but then looked back up into his eyes. His gaze seemed a bit cloudy but he didn't said anything. Therefore I just leaned down and first started to lick his member, causing him to shudder and moan. I continued to take his member in my mouth and slowly bobbed my head up and down his shaft.  
It only took a few minutes until Taemin was a moaning mess, gripping the bedsheets, not even trying any more to dampen his hot moans.  
“Please.. I'm...” he begun but couldn't end his sentence as he came in my mouth with a loud moan.  
I swallowed his cum and sat back up. “I'm so-sorry” he stated, still riding his orgasm.  
“Don't be” I said, smiling at him. “This won't be the last time” I told him. He looked at me questioning but he didn't ask any further. Instead he grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me down to him, just to kiss me open mouthed.  
With my hands I stroke along his sides, making him tremble as he was still sensitive de to his orgasm.  
“Can you...” he began, after he broke the hot kiss, crossing his legs behind my back and holding me tight. He didn't had to finish his sentence to let me know what he wanted but I still wanted him to tell me.  
“Yeah?”, I asked, still letting my fingers run up and down his sides. He got red and looked at me begging.  
“You know exactly what I want” he mumbles, letting his hands slide down between us, then fumbling at my pants, as a sign what he meant.  
“No, I don't” I pretended smiling.  
He knew that I was pretending, so he just let his hand slip in my pants and under my boxers, slowly stroking my, still hard, dick,, earning a hoarse moan. He smiled at me and began to massage my member, obviously teasing me.  
“Okay, I get it” I said, also smiling taking his hand out of my pants again. “But tell me, if I have to stop” I told him, getting up from the bed to take of the rest of my clothing. He just nodded and looked at me during the short time before I leaned over him again. 

__________ 

 

The next morning I woke up because I heard how the front door was opened and closed.  
I sat up, not knowing who or what just came into or went out of my house. Taemin, who was still asleep groaned. I was quiet for a bit, I could hear that there were two people and I already had an idea who they could be.  
Quietly I got out of bed. “Jongin?”, a small voice then asked. I turned around and saw that Taemin just woke up. “What is wrong?”, he then asked sitting up sleepy.  
“Someone is here, I'll just go check who it is” I explained, but Taemin shook his head directly.  
“No, first of all, you're naked, second, I'm coming with you” he said, also getting out of the bed, now completely awake. I looked down at myself and just then realised that I really was naked.  
While Taemin took some new clothes out of his wardrobe I just took my sweatpants from the floor and put that on.  
Together we went downstairs, even though Taemin stayed a bit behind me and was holding my hand nervously.  
“Again Chanyeol, really?”, I asked the bigger one of the two who was just sitting at my table. He smiled at me. “Sorry, but I actually just came by to thank you and Taemin for your advice” he said shyly.  
Now knowing who it was, who trespassed our house Taemin stood next to me instead of behind. He couldn't help but smile at Chanyeol, who was sitting next to Baekhyun, who was holding the older ones hand. He seemed a bit surprised when he saw Taemin, frowning a bit. “How come I couldn't smell you?”, he asked straight forward. Now even Chanyeol noticed it, but instead of being confused he grinned at us. He turned to Baekhyun and made a small movement pointing at his own neck, then he pointed at Taemin. The smaller ones understood directly and then also smiled.  
“We didn't interrupt did we?”, he then asked but Taemin quickly denied.  
“Anyway... how was your date?”, he then began a new topic. Chanyeol's smile couldn't get any brighter. “Perfect” he then stated, squeezing Baekhyun's Hand slightly.  
“Now that we cleared that out, how about a double date on Saturday?”, Baekhyun suggested.  
Taemin got red directly and hid his face behind my shoulder. “Sure, why not” I accepted the offer and smiled at them.  
“Good, we'll be here as soon as the moon is up, be ready” the older of the two said and both got up.  
“Just make sure he can actually walk” he then added smiling when he was leaving through the door.  
This time I could feel the blush creeping up my face, but I still couldn't help but smile. “We'll see, I can't promise” I said grinning, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took me longer to write than i intendet, but it is also longer that it should be xD
> 
> I hope you like it, if yes, feel free to leave comments and/or kudos ^^
> 
> For more uptades follow my instagram page @ phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my fan account @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~Phi


End file.
